


summer tangled in your hair

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was young she dreamed of pirates and ships and the open sea, hunters and deers and sunlight streaming through forest canopies, foxes and rabbitholes and the expanse of lush green fields.</p><p>When she was young she dreamed of adventure, of thrilling adventure, of a map and an X-marks-the-spot and treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer tangled in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'blame it on september' by allstar weekend.

When she was young, she dreamed of pirates and ships and the open sea, hunters and deer and sunlight streaming through forest canopies, foxes and rabbit holes and the expanse of lush green fields.

When she was young she dreamed of thrilling adventures, of a map and an X-marks-the-spot and treasure.

And now she is older, and the chapters in her life contain the story of a captain with a hook, a girl in a red hood in the proverbial dark forest, princesses and poisoned apples and so much more.

Emma has had more than her fill of adventure.

But this -

 _this_ being pushing Regina up against a sturdy oak and mapping her soft skin with her hands and lips and teeth,  

 _this_ being slipping her mouth jigsaw-fit over Regina's own and inhaling her soft cries of want,

 _this_ being tasting her sweet and hot and wet on her tongue and finding her damp between her thighs, 

\- it's an adventure Emma's never dreamed of, the map spread open beneath her palms and the treasure all for her taking. 

Regina moans her name, a siren's call across the tides, 

and Emma answers. 


End file.
